hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 113 (2011)
An × Indebted × Insect (ムシ×ダケド×カシ, Mushi × Dakedo × Kashi) is the 113th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on January 22nd, 2014. Overview The Extermination Team gets separated after Menthuthuyoupi destroys the central staircase. Morel confronts Shaiapouf in the throne room, while Killua absentmindedly kills two Ants to help Ikalgo. Gon arrives at the topmost tower and sees the Chimera Ant King and Netero who points to the location of Neferpitou. Summary After Menthuthuyoupi's destruction of the central staircase, the Extermination Team gets separated; Gon, Killua, and Ikalgo proceed toward the throne room and elevator respectively, while Knuckle, Meleoron, Shoot, and Morel deal with the enraged Royal Guard. The smoke within the room is intensified by Morel's own smoke, which he uses to conceal himself and the others. Shoot is injured in the process, his right leg broken from Menthuthuyoupi's previous attack. From the smoke, Morel steps forward to confront the Royal Guard and sends his smoke puppets for diversion. The distraction works, as a smoke puppet attacks with Morel's giant pipe. Menthuthuyoupi directs his attack to the smoky Morel and by the time he realizes this, an invisible Knuckle and Meleoron attack him from the side. With his right leg broken, Shoot uses one of his levitating hands to stand on and move, while the other two hands simultaneously attack Menthuthuyoupi to divert his attention once more. Shoot does this in order to fetch Morel's pipe and deliver it to him. Morel mentally thanks his students for their assistance and then sets off towards the throne room. Meanwhile, Ikalgo (disguised as Flutter), Gon and Killua head toward the throne room where they expect the King. On their way there, Killua catches a glimpse of two Chimera Ant soldiers near the elevator where Ikalgo is headed. Acting on impulse, Killua changes course and takes out his yo-yos to attack. Surprised by his own actions, he gets confused as the Chimera Ant soldiers are killed. Only Ikalgo and Welfin are able to witness this; Welfin is hiding in the shadows during Killua's attack. Killua returns to follow Gon and once Ikalgo thanks him, he finally realizes that he helped a friend in need. From the shadows, Welfin sees Flutter arrive at the elevator. He is surprised to see Flutter alive while the two other Chimera Ant soldiers were killed when the attacker, Killua, had just left. He concludes that Flutter is a traitor and is probably doing one of Leol's orders. From the two other sides of the room, the servant quarters for the Chimera Ant soldiers open and Cheetu and Bloster exit. In the throne room, Shaiapouf blames himself for failing as a Royal Guard. His loyalty to the King makes him both weak and strong at the same time. He begins to cry and dance, calling himself a fool. He admits his hatred for Komugi, whom he deems to be only a lowly human in contrast to their absolute Chimera Ant King. As he leaves, Shaiapouf sees Morel in the throne room. The Royal Guard attempts to leave, but Morel's wall of smoke prevents Shaiapouf from doing so. Shaiapouf sets himself back on the ground and proceeds to use his Nen ability, Spiritual Message, against Morel. Gon races through the palace and finally arrives on the tower next to the throne room. He sees Morel's Smoky Jail from afar and knows that neither the King, nor Neferpitou, are there. Then, Meruem exits the tower, followed by Zeno and Netero. The chairman recognizes Gon and acknowledges him, giving Gon a small smile and points behind him, signaling the whereabouts of Pitou. Gon understands the gesture and is ready for battle. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Chimera Ant arc